Episode Guide
These are the current episodes for the show,Coryagraphy. *This is an episode guide,so note that most of these episodes have been planned,and not broadcasted yet. Season 1 (1)Pilot Cory Patrick,a young 15 year old boy,is offered a deal of a lifetime with famous record contractor,Hi-Top records.As he accepts this deal,he is transferred to a dancing academy in Albany,New York. (2)Losing Faith Rumours spread on why Emma is a singer at a dancing academy.Will the rumours plant a seed of doubt in her friendships? (3)Sherry Gets Scary Shery gets mad at Mike for the first time.Can the group restore their friendship? (4)Sweet Dreams Tammy dreams that her and Cory were in a relationship.Will her dream become real? (5)Spoiled Sandra Sandra dislikes Emma's lunch for Cory and makes one for him the following day,but results in Cory getting food poisoning.Will the battle of Emma and Sandra ease? (6)Sprained Victor sprains his ankle.Could he be finished forever,and share the doomed fate of Emma? (7)Party at a Rich Dude's House Frederrick Micheals invites Cory and the crew to his house for a party.Then they get a taste of a sugary beverage and go nuts! (8)The Rebel Mike goes on a rebellious rampage against Sherry and her friends. What will Cory do to help stop Mike's angry rebellion? (9)Happy Non-iversary! Cory's parent's anniversary is coming up,and they begin arguing about very dumb things. Cory begins to become frustrated,and he and his sister, Courtney, move out. Will the Pactrick's ever stop fighting? (10)Make Me Proud Cory's uncle is visiting Cory for the first time,and also,it's Cory's first karate tournament! How well will Cory do? (11)Mac Off! Victor complains about how much the school's macaroni tastes stale,so it's up to Cory to fix that.Mike gets involved,too,and changes Cory's recipe to something horrible,and Cory gets blamed. Who will fix this mess? (12)Sandra Gets Mental Sandra has had it with Emma "hogging" Cory all the time, and decides to take "action." Victor believes Sandra's craze will go too far,and get someone hurt. (13)Movie Night! Emma has a movie night at her house,only inviting Cory,Victor,and Sherry.When the others hear about this from a local high school nerd,Mike decides to ruin the movie night,along with Sherry and Tammy. (14)A Very Sherry Christmas Sherry wants to throw Cory and Emma a suprise party for being such great people,much to Mike and Sandra's dismay.Sandra believes that the party should only be for Cory,and ONLY Cory. (15)West Lake's Finest Tammy starts reading a new magazine called "West Lake's Finest," and suddenly starts acting strange.Victor hears from someone in school that the magazine can turn the nicest person alive into the diva of the century. (16)Skip a Meet,Miss a Beat School's becoming a real drag for some of the students,and they all decide to skip a day of school.The best part:skipping school.The bad part:Cory has to instruct the whole thing,and doesn't know how. (17)Groundhog Play Emma and Tammy are put in charge of the West Lake region's Groundhog Day musical,to their dismay.Emma doesn't care for groundhogs that much,and Tammy doesn't know anything about musicals. (18)Valentine's Late Cory is upset that he has no one to go to the Valentine's dinner at his mom's restaurant,but gets a sudden suprise from an ex back in Nevada:Carly Gordon!She hears about it,and plans to go to the dinner with Cory! Season 2 (1)Juniors Unite Junior year is starting in a week,and Cory and the gang are having a rough time getting things together.Not to mention a new kid,who looks as if she could be trouble. (2)Make & Break Tammy wanted to surprise Cory with something for his birthday,but the surprise didn't go as well as she thought it would.How will she fix it? (3)Battle of the Bands West Lake High School is having a "Battle of the Bands" concert,and they got two of High-Top Records best-selers, 2 Good 2 B Tru and Que Tocino,two dubstep artists,to attend. After Cory and Emma perform, "Tocino" criticizes their performance,but no one believes them.What will they do? (4)Love Me! After Cory's 17th birthday,Carly,Tammy and Sandra got a little crazier.Tammy buys Cory something he can't use, and Sandra tries to top it.Even Carly tries to go further up the scale to get Cory to love her,like the others.